User talk:BlackReshiram16
Ask me anything *under construction* Hello Hello. You're welcome. I hope that together we can make this wiki even better! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:49, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :-D Thanks! May I ask something if you don't mind? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:08, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :) Thanks. So, what can we discuss during the chat? Can we rp? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :) Thanks! So, can we chat right now? I mean where, here or at roleplayingisfun.wikia.com? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :) Okay! Can I act as Soul, my Oc or Anime, my 2nd OC? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:23, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:48, April 28, 2013 (UTC) So..... So......How are you? What's up? Can we chat? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :) I'm fine too. I'm there for chatting! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :) No problem Reshi-kun! I can edit while you're busy. And I'm glad to hear that you're fine too! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :) You're welcome. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:58, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Alright! Btw, his wiki is about best frineds etc. nah? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Ummm... hey, how are you? I hope you're doing well! Well, actually, I asked this because I excel it when it comes to friends! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Ummm... hey, how are you? I hope you're doing well! Well, actually, I asked this because I excel it when it comes to friends! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :) I'm fine, thanks, with just a bit of dust allergy XD! Well you're always most welcome. Now I must hurry, for I've to get something to eat, then I've to pack my school-bag, and then I might be online fpor 15 minutes. After that, I'll study some more in order to get topics other than tests. :) Bye! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Reshi-kun! How are you? I hope you're doing well! Thanks for your good luck! So, what's up? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:07, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :) Well, I'm good and thanks. I hope my edit was okay. Sorry, I wasn't able to reply soon as I was editing a song at the role playing is fun wiki. So what to do now? Lets chat and rp, what do you say? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Well, no prob! Lets meet tomorrow, but i'll try to come earlier, as tomorrow's Labours' Day! HOLIDAY! Well, Sayonara Mata ne! Bye! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:19, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Reshi-kun! How are you? Did you mind what happened yesterday? I am sorry if you did. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:59, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :) pHEW! Thanks! Are you free now? Can we rp if you like? I've just got a new song there! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:04, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No prob Okay then, I'll try to come tomporrow! Best of luck with your work!:) :D ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'll try to take good care of this wiki while you'll be away. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 05:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rehi-kun, how are you?! WELCOME BAAACCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine thanks. And you're welcome!!!! Geesh, Imissed you! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:06, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo, how are you?! Awww, thanks! Sorry I wasn't able to reply soon. So, what's up? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:04, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine, thanks. Oh, POKEMON! You know, I LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE this anime. Geesh, this might be the last time I am online for this thismonth. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:56, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Awwwww........ Don't worry, I'll back. I'll try to come if possible, but you see, I'm gonna have my annual exams. 1 thing- when will his episode end? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:01, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was thinking if it ends in 30mins than, maywe rp? Plus,I have got a pic ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Can you plz reply a bit quickly, as I don't have a lot of time left ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I know you are a big fan of these 2. I hope to see you soon, and lets rp again someday, what about now XD BYE! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Breaking news!I am online for some more time!!!! Can we rp? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 12:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh no problem! I'll try to come later on, I guess 1 or 1 hour 30mins from nowon. I know your best timings!:) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 12:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I hope you doing well. Ah, got some free time at last! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:39, May 17, 2013 (UTC) yo, I hope you're doin' well.( I'm fine thanks; yesterday's reply XD). One thing, when are you gonna be online? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm good, thanks. Well, I've seen your page about Hayato. Remember, I said I don't have an account on FB, but that does notmean that I am not on FB XD. Yeah, mostly allowed to check Ie pages. Wanna rp? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) hi Hi ! Can I create a MasaHika page ? :) Dewi-senpai (talk) 01:26, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Moderators We need some chat moderators. 16:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok ANIMEFREAK01 Hi ~ I have drawn your OC hope you like it ! Sorry, I do not want to show it in Fanon wiki... Dewi-senpai (talk) 05:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC)